Marching Bands of Manhattan
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: Precuela de Morder. Basada en hechos reales. Capítulo 2 arriba. "'Sasuke-teme' , pensó mientras una euforia le comenzaba a consumir desde el centro de sus entrañas..." Rating T por ahora.
1. Fruto de gritos, llanto y escombros

**Notas: **_Saludos. Ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde la última vez que me digné a subir algo. No me desharé en excusas, vamos al grano. Cuando subí la continuación de _**Morder** _dije que quizás, algún día, subiría la historia que daba origen a todo. Pues, acá está. _**Syn **_me ha dado autorización para colgarla y no me aguanté las ganas de compartirla con ustedes. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. _

_Además, cuando sea el momento, indicaré donde se ubica espacial y temporalmente hablando_** Morder**_, de modo que no se creen confusiones.  
_

_¡Ah, una última cosa! El título se debe a una canción que amo. Es de la banda __**Death Cab for Cutie**__. Les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen esto._

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. No se busca lucrar con esta historia. Sólo deseo saciar mi obsesión por los vampiros (sonrisas).

* * *

**Marching Bands of Manhattan.**

**Capítulo 01:**_ Fruto de gritos, llanto y escombros_.

Su mirada cada vez se apagaba más y estar conectado a una máquina para ir chequeando su pulso no le avivaba más. Con ojeras por la falta de sueño y cada vez mas carencia de color, Uchiha Sasuke se recuperaba en el hospital luego de la tragedia ocurrida hace tres meses, abriendo sus ojos hace dos. No había pronunciado palabra a nadie, no había dirigido la mirada a nadie. La vida que llevaba a sus 21 (¿22?) de pronto se veía tan fantasiosa, tan irreal, todo acabado. Había perdido a sus padres en dicho accidente, su empleo, su vida. ¿Cómo podría sentirse estando en un país extranjero, solo? Devastado, con odio al mundo. — _ Huiré de este lugar... _ — pensó pasivo mientras rodaba los ojos hacia la ventana. No sentía nada anormal en su cuerpo como para estar hospitalizado, mas ni siquiera le habían dicho las razones de su coma.

**OoO**

Pese a que habían pasado tres meses desde el atentado a las torres gemelas, su nariz aún captaba el ligero olor de la sangre entremezclada con asfalto y ampolletas reventadas. Por alguna extraña razón, una corazonada le había instado a permanecer por los alrededores de Lower Manhattan. Aún después de haber pasado semanas buscando sobrevivientes —dejando de respirar para no tentarse pese a su buen autocontrol— todavía persistía el latente aviso de que faltaba encontrar a alguien.

Y ahora, transitando por fuera del hospital Lenox Hill, con su pálida piel y rubio cabello expuestos al sol, se convencía de que ese _algo_, por intuición y algo más, estaba cerca. Por supuesto, el hospital aún era un caos y estaba atestado de gente que visitaba a sus familiares que había salido por poco de la muerte, lo cual le facilitó el ingreso; se escabullo por las salas atosigadas de camas hasta que se detuvo frente a una salita con la puerta entrecerrada. Su nariz captó un olor familiar y, vale decir, agradable. Él, con muchísimos años de práctica, había aprendido a distinguir a los _ suyos _ de los normales, por lo que inmediatamente supo que detrás de aquella puerta de un marco blanco invierno y cristales claros estaba _alguien_ como él.

Naruto se permitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar el pomo y entrar. Curiosamente, había una sola persona en la amplia estancia. El rubio pensó que quizás ahí estaban aquellos que no habían sido reconocidos por familiares o de cuajo los desahuciados. Soltó una risita ante la última opción, puesto sabía a ciencia cierta que aquel muchacho de cabello negro —ya que iba caminando hacia su cama— estaba, por lo demás, más _vivo_ que nadie.

— Hola —saludó una vez estuvo a los pies de la cama, en un susurro apenas perceptible para cualquier persona—. ¿Me escuchas bien?

El aludido giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la dirección contraria, fijando su mirada en el desconocido. Alzó las cejas con delicadeza y aburrimiento, observándolo por algo parecido a cuatro segundos y luego devolviendo la visión hacia el exterior. Pasó un tiempo y pensó que estaba solo de nuevo antes de escuchar sólo el eco de sus pensamientos. Bastante mal para él, se encontraba equivocado.

— Está bien si no quieres hablarme —musitó con reproche en un siseo que asombrosamente el moreno escuchó— simplemente quería saber si _quieres_ salir de aquí —su voz se tornó grave y encantadora— porque, no me vas a negar que _estás bien_ —aseguró con una sonrisa que exhibió su blanca dentadura.

— ¿Por qué querrías sacarme? —.Pronunció con un tono firme y seguro, sin embargo su voz raspó su garganta al salir, notando que le hacía daño hablar después de tanto tiempo. No era intolerante, solo una molestia.

— Porque te sientes fuera de lugar aquí —indicó bordeando la cama—. Porque ese ardor en tu garganta no es casualidad —le contempló por segundos con aquellos ojos azules tan atrayentes y traslúcidos, evaluándole—. No quieres seguir aquí, y tampoco veo razón para ello. El camino está libre y estoy seguro que no tendrás problemas al soltarte —apuntó los cables a los que estaba conectado—. Bien, eso es todo. Me retiro.

El moreno suspiró con molestia. ¿Por qué debería seguir a alguien que ni conocía, que ni le interesaba conocer? Alguien totalmente extraño para él, que apareció de la nada y que no le había hablado más de 43 segundos; que se retiró con toda la prepotencia del mundo, cosa que él no toleraba. No lo necesitaba. Se quedó un par de horas sentado. Notó como el sol bajaba y su mente decía que la hora debía rondar por las seis treinta. Se sentó en la camilla. Notando sus huesos arder ante el repentino movimiento. Se miró de arriba a abajo, no tenía nada más que la ropa blanca del hospital y la bata. Con un rechinido de dientes, desconectó los censores y se quitó la aguja que lo conectaba al hidratante. Con pies temblorosos se dirigió a la salida. Caminaba a pasos fantasmas, doctores y enfermeras le veían pero no hacían ademán de detenerle. En un pestañear sus pies le habían dirigido a la entrada del Lenox Hill. El aire nuevo que entró a sus pulmones pareció asfixiarle, pero tosió levemente y otra vez la molestia se había ido.

— Sabía que lo harías —susurró con retintín apareciendo de la nada— Eres cabezota pero sensato, ¿cierto? —sonrió con suavidad, sin acercársele aún.

Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver esos mechones rubios de nuevo. Frunció el ceño con desgana. — _Que molestia..._ —. Colocando sus manos en los respectivos bolsillos del pantalón blanco (se había quitado la bata dentro del hospital) se giró y empezó a caminar por la izquierda, dejando al otro atrás. Sin dirección, como siempre.

— No hay mucho que ver —dijo caminando tranquilamente a su derecha, aparentemente ajeno a lo poco bienvenida que era su compañía—. Las torres quedaron hechas añicos y el hecho ya se les ha atribuido a los de Al-Qaeda. Son pocos los sobrevivientes y Lower Manhattan sigue de luto —giró levemente el rostro para observar el de su auto asignado compañero con recelo—. ¿Puedes olerlo?

— ¿Oler qué? —. Preguntó con desgano y bastante mal humor al hecho que tuviera al otro pisándole la sombra.

— Es débil pero estoy seguro que puedes percibirlo —le observó serio y en ese momento bajo sus ojos un ligero morado resaltó —. Inténtalo y entenderás... —le animó sin apartar la mirada.

Su rostro no cambió en lo más mínimo, pero enfatizó un poco su tacto olfativo. Smog, aire limpio, smog, aire limpio, smo...g—. ¡Gh! —Un detestable olor apenas perceptible pudo colarse hasta su cerebro, dejándole una horrible sensación nauseabunda. Era realmente, realmente débil. Se llevó la diestra la garganta, sintiendo asco por unos instantes. — ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —. Habló en un susurro.

— Trata de describir _ése_ olor en particular, porque asumo que identificaste los otros —dijo con voz serena y pausada. Luego dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente.

Olfateó un poco más, intentando asimilar la esencia. Siguió caminando en el proceso. Recordó algo. El polvo, el smog, la carencia de aire, la desesperación, el llanto y el sentimiento agonizante solo en esa pequeña escena. La asfixia, el ruido, el derrumbe, los escombros — Sangre —. Dijo finalmente en un suspiro.

— Bien, acertaste —le felicitó con una sonrisa—. Pero dime, Sasuke —, su expresión se ensombreció y de pronto el aire se volvió más denso— ¿no te dan ganas de olerla más de cerca...? ¿No sientes como si ese olor te... llamase? — Con precaución le cogió el brazo con firmeza, previniendo cualquier 'accidente' que pudiera exponerles demasiado.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —. De un jalón se soltó del agarre y se alejó unos pasos como medida de seguridad—. Eres un condenado _psycho_. No me sigas, ¡¿Me oyes? —. Su tono era de molestia e indignación. No faltaba decir que obviamente su respuesta era 'no'.

Naruto contrajo las cejas, algo desconcertado. No podía haberse equivocado. Un humano difícilmente estaría como Sasuke, tan conciente y saludable en tres meses luego de haber estado enterrado por escombros; además su olor le delataba. Tenía que ser un neófito y la prueba es que había percibido el frágil aroma que aún quedaba, ¿entonces por qué no estaba sediento? Quizás... Oh, bien. Alterarlo no era una buena idea —su expresión y voz se lo habían dicho— de modo que retrocedió dos pasos y fingió demencia.

— De acuerdo —concedió de buena gana—. Si tienes dudas, no te será complicado hallarme. Sólo usa tu nariz —y sin más se fue caminando a paso moderado para no llamar la atención. _Sé que tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que ya no eres quién solías ser_ , pensó mientras andaba, _cuando así sea estaré dispuesto a responderte... después de todo esto era inevitable desde el principio... _

Sasuke caminó sin importarle donde. No se dirigió a su departamento; no estaba seguro si seguía siendo suyo tampoco. Caminó hasta sentarse en el pórtico de una vieja casa abandonada y apoyó su espalda en el marco de éste mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba concentrarse. Se sentía mareado, y tenía hambre. — _Solo usa tu nariz. ¿Acaso cree que soy un perro?_ —. Frunció el ceño y se quedó ahí por unos instantes. Oscurecía y se sentía cada vez más nauseabundo. No estaba despierto ni dormido, mas parecía a punto de perder la conciencia. Un pequeño escombro rodó con la brisa hasta su pie, bombardeando lentamente su mente de muchos recuerdos que estaba luchando por olvidar.

El rubio cerró los ojos guiándose por su olfato. A decir verdad, confiaba más en él que en la vista y las muchas décadas de práctica se lo habían confirmado, de modo que se aseguró de que ninguna persona estuviese cerca antes de empezar a saltar hasta llegar a la azotea de un edificio de financias que quedó, milagrosamente, en pie. Las financias. Una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia nació en sus labios; añoraba esos años y aunque se convencía de que habían sido los mejores de su 'vida' eso no le hacía olvidar que aún deambulaba por estos lares...

La tarde estaba cediendo y la noche estaba cada vez más próxima, cosa que pese al inexorable tiempo seguía pareciéndole fascinante, así que se sentó cruzando las piernas, expectante. Por alguna razón, cuando la primera estrella emergió en el naciente cielo oscuro recordó a aquél neófito malhumorado. Seguía algo intrigado con él. Había visto a unos cuantos como él comportarse, por lo menos, menos civilizados, pero éste seguía muy mesurado —sin contar la poco paciencia que le agarró— y consciente.

— Es extraño pero, aunque todavía no haya despertado su sed tarde o temprano lo hará. Me pregunto quién pudo iniciarlo... —suspiró al viento que iba tomando fuerza—. Ya han pasado casi veinte años desde que _nosotros_ desistimos de la idea de iniciar gente... —entrecerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro dejando que el aire le acariciase a gusto—. En fin, creo que el tiempo me _sobra_ para averiguar eso y reportarlo, pero por ahora —y fugazmente se puso de pie— debo de ver que el _nuevo_ no se delate —y con esto se lanzó en picada del edificio cayendo limpiamente en el suelo y desapareció con el objeto de encontrarle.

**OoO**

Despertó cuando sintió su cabello toparle la nariz y picarle molestamente. Se estiró y abriendo los ojos perezosamente intentó ver donde estaba. Ningún lugar conocido. Al verse con la ropa blanca del hospital le hizo sentirse realmente enfermo. Tenía hambre, no recordaba la última vez que había comido y de pronto sintió mucha sed. Necesitaba un buen sorbo de agua. Se dispuso a ponerse de pie cuando notó que sus piernas no podían soportar su peso, ni sus brazos podían ayudarle a impulsarse. Se quedó quieto. Se sentía paralizado, mas no sentía miedo. — _No puedo moverme..._ —suspiró— _Quizás la máquina del hospital hacia algo más que chequear mi pulso... _ — Pensó molesto.

— Eres tan cabezota —masculló cuando le vio a distancia. Ahí estaba lo que él había predicho, se había debilitado por no alimentarse, ¿qué podía hacer?—. Creo que no me queda de otra que intentar ayudarle sin que me grite de nuevo —pensó dando pasos lentos y audibles para no pillarle de sorpresa—. A parecer no te sientes bien —observó en voz alta para que le oyese—. Puedo ayudarte si me dejas, Sasuke —ofreció poniéndose en cuclillas para verle mejor.

Se molestó con la pregunta. Sus ojos destellaron un color rojo por un fugaz instante, él mismo no lo notó. Le enojaba el rubio, le enojara que tuviera razón. Con la mirada firme asintió levemente.

— Trata de calmarte, no quiero molestarte —habló con voz suave, apaciguadora— ¿te sientes distinto?

Frunció el ceño. Obviamente se sentía distinto. No se dignó a mover la cabeza, sabía que el rubio entendía de todos modos.

— Sasuke —le nombró con firmeza, atento a cualquier reacción que pudiese tomar—. Te has vuelto un _ser_ distinto. Si lo intentas, verás que no necesitas respirar y que los alimentos que consumías antes ya no te atraerán como antes. La garganta te escuece por la sencilla razón de que tienes sed. No es una sed que puedas calmar con agua o bebidas... —y sentándose en el suelo se preparó para decirle la verdad, la más esencial en este momento—. Sasuke, pude encontrarte en ese hospital porque eres como yo. Eres un vampiro.

— Tch. - Quiso reír irónicamente y solo su condición se lo impedía. ¿Un vampiro? Si, claro. Formó en sus labios una sonrisa socarrona, obviamente dando a entender que aquello no podía creérselo. La palabra 'vampiro' sonaba tan irreal, tan inexistente. ¡Tan cruel! La sola idea de ser noctámbulo, inmortal y tener que beber sangre... — Ugh... —.Cerró uno de sus ojos al sentir un dolor punzante en el esófago, quemaba—. _¿Sangre...?_ —.TENÍA que ser una broma. Jadeó ante la incomodidad de su cuerpo, y volvió a mirar al rubio, sus ojos de un extraño y permanente color rojo—. _ Tienes que estar bromeando... dime... que estás una bromeando_— aunque la sola mención sonaba descabellada, tenía miedo que fuera verdad, y su expresión le delataba.

— No estoy bromeando Sasuke —aseguró alzando la mano hacia su nariz y la apretó cortando el paso del aire—. Si te estuviese mintiendo, ahora deberías estar forcejeando para que te soltase y pudieras respirar, pero si te das cuenta no necesitas hacerlo y tampoco sientes asfixia.

Parpadeó incrédulo ante el movimiento, tuvo el instinto de removerse e intentó quitar la mano del rubio de su nariz pero no por el hecho de la necesidad de respirar, si no por él hecho de que un extraño le tocara la nariz. Cuando razonó aquello, se quedó quieto por el espanto y palideció de pánico al entender.

— ¿Lo ves? —dijo con voz apagada apartando su mano. Luego hizo un ademán de mirarle pero prefirió darle unos cuantos minutos para digerir la noticia que acababa de soltarle. Entre ese tanto se puso de pie y se apartó el cabello de las sienes, suspirando. ¡Qué tenso que se sentía! Este neófito era una cajita de Pandora y se le hacía difícil decidir cómo actuar—. Ahora —habló con voz ronca, sin verle, de espaldas y con el viento sacudiendo sus ropas— lo que debemos hacer es alimentarte. Como sabrás —hizo una pausa y para cuando se volteó unos notables colmillos emergieron de su dentadura— bebemos sangre, pero desde hace décadas que no nos alimentamos de personas sino de animales para permanecer en el anonimato; de ahí que actualmente somos, en parte, un escalón más en la escalera de los delirios.

Sasuke escuchaba atentamente a las increíbles palabras del rubio. No había mucho que el pudiera hacer, apenas y podía parpadear. ¿Alimentarse de sangre de animales? Eso si sonaba asqueroso, pero si servía para poder moverse nuevamente... — _Realmente estoy sediento... _ —.

Naruto juntó los labios y para cuando comenzó a hablar ya no estaban los colmillos— Tomando en cuenta en el estado en que estás... —vaciló por unos segundos antes de acercar las manos— deberás dejarme llevarte a 'comer' —dijo con una sonrisita, tratando de relajar los ánimos—. No hables, sólo asiente si estás de acuerdo.

A pesar de toda la humillación que sentía en esos momentos, dejando de lado su testarudez, asintió con la cabeza.

Ante esto, con una sonrisa, estiró las manos y le cogió de los hombros sentándole. Contempló sus ojos por instantes, viendo como el rojo se tornaba más intenso y pese a que no era novedad no pudo apartar la mirada. Había algo más. El tacto de su piel se sentía suave y algo _cálida_ , cosa que ciertamente era imposible. Ellos perdían toda calidez... Tal vez fuese porque aún era un 'recién' nacido. Pestañeó al percatarse que llevaba demasiado tiempo así y con cuidado lo acomodó en su espalda.

— Por suerte, hay presas cerca. ¿Las sientes, verdad? —. Inquirió mientras se lanzaba en la carrera en la eterna noche—. Tranquilo —susurró inspirándole confort una vez que le sintió contraerse— el ardor pasará una vez bebas.

Sintió un espasmo recorrerle toda la espina dorsal a medida la velocidad incrementaba, sintió nervios al permitir a un extraño tener 'control' total sobre él, sintió como el miedo a la idea de ser un vampiro iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Lo único que seguía molestándole era como aquel 'vampiro' rubio de excesivas sonrisas se tomaba tantas libertades o no. Vampiro o no, tenía su orgullo.

— Creo que ya me he convencido de que no eres muy hablador, pero bueno —cesó el movimiento y le sentó en la tierra, contra un árbol. Aparentemente habían llegado a un bosque ubicado en _Cualquier_ lugar donde abundaba el sonido de grillos y búhos—. Espera aquí, regresaré enseguida —anunció y desapareció con una ráfaga de aire. Estiró la nariz mientras avanzaba velozmente por el paraje y las arboledas, desapercibido. Sintió el ruido de un río y el aroma de unos tres venados. Perfecto, sería rápido. Antes de que el animal alzara la cabeza, puesto que bebía agua, algo le impactó y cayó derrotado. Naruto se aseguró de que su presa hubiese perdido todo halo de vida y se lo acomodó en el hombro antes de retornar. Para cuando llegó al lado de Sasuke, dejó en el suelo el animal cerca del Uchiha y se sentó a su lado—. Bien, esto es más instinto que nada. Pero ya que estás tan débil, te ayudaré —alzó el dedo índice y con la uña, que no era para nada larga, abrió el cuello del animal y se lo acercó—. Bebe.

Miró el animal y casi se le cae la boca del asco. ¿Beber de animales? ¿Qué clase de vampiros eran estos? Miró a los ojos al otro dejándole claro que estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con la idea, pero por su propio bien, lo haría. Se relamió los labios por instinto y se acercó a la herida del animal. Sintió como el olor de la sangre le nublaba temporalmente los sentidos y su sed había aumentando en cantidades exuberantes. Jadeó sin darse cuenta, y aprisionó sus labios temblorosos a la herida, aferró un poco sus dientes a la piel al no estar seguro que hacer y empezó a succionar el líquido vigorosamente. Una vez, otra vez, otra vez, sentía como le ardía al bajar por su garganta, pero al paso de unos segundos se había acostumbrado a la sensación y pensó que podría estar haciendo esto toda la noche—. Ah... —se separó cuando se sintió satisfecho, con los labios rojos y un hilillo de sangre corriendo hasta su mandíbula. Se limpió con la manga blanca de la camisa del hospital—. Ah... —respiraba agitadamente, pero no se sentía mal—. Sabe horrible... —.Era asqueroso, pero lo necesitaba.

— Al principio te parecerá así, pero te acostumbrarás —le aseguró observando el animal que claramente había quedado seco—. Sin embargo, te ves bastante repuesto, ¿cómo te sientes?

— Recién sacado de una mala película de terror —. Comentó con sarcasmo. Carraspeó un par de veces, pero aliviado que había recuperado su voz, y sus movimientos. Suspiró pesadamente y se masajeó las sientes intentando aclarar un poco su mente.

Naruto rió de buena gana. Claro, él había visto como el hombre les usaba para crear películas y libros llenos de datos poco aproximados a la realidad.

— Sé a que te refieres —murmuró reclinándose contra el árbol, cerca del moreno—. A veces también creo que soy parte de una mala película —alzó su diestra y atisbó con ojos vagos— pero he visto tantas cosas que es casi ridículo convencerme de ello.

No se molestó en contestar. ¿Que se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Algún ritual de iniciación vampírica o algo así? ¿Vagar sin rumbo? ¿Pulular por cada rincón oscuro de la ciudad buscando gatos con los que alimentarse? Arrugó la nariz ante tan desagradable pensamiento—. ¿Por qué animales? ¿No son los vampiros criaturas sedientas de sangre humana?

— Tienes razón, no hay nada mejor que el sabor de la sangre humana —dijo, ausente—. Pero como te dije antes, se ha _prohibido_ atacar a los humanos. En el siglo 19 hubo una gran masacre en una de las islas del oriente —su voz se agravó y su mirada se enfocó en el vaivén de las hojas—. Uno de los nuestros se enamoró de una humana. Entre uno de los muchos encuentros clandestinos que tuvieron fueron descubiertos y atacaron al vampiro alegando un abuso contra la joven. Lamentablemente, el vampiro dejó ver su naturaleza y comenzó la masacre. Él comenzó a crear un ejercito de neófitos —giró sus ojos y le miró con recelo— que por supuesto comenzaron a matar indiscriminadamente. Nuestra existencia salió a la luz como era de esperarse y los Primeros ejecutaron al vampiro y su ejército y desde entonces se ha prohibido cualquier tipo de relación con un humano o beber sangre humana.

— ¿Los Primeros? —preguntó por instinto, notando obviamente el estado jerárquico de la situación. ¿Entonces la sangre humana estaba prohibida? — ¿Todo por un romance? Que cosa más idiota... —. Pensó razonablemente, si su cuerpo se recuperó con aquel animalejo ya podía imaginarse lo que la sangre humana haría en su cuerpo. Sintió un poco de curiosidad. Debería probarla de algún modo u otro.

— Son los vampiros con más edad. Han estado desde la propagación del cristianismo —contestó frunciendo el ceño ante lo que leyó en la cabeza del Uchiha—. Aparentemente es idiota, pero hay cosas que todavía no experimentas. Nuestro cuerpo nunca más sufrirá un cambio una vez que nos inician. Pero con los sentimientos no es tan así. Una vez experimentamos algo fuerte, como amor o rabia, no hay vuelta atrás. Sólo un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que el anterior podrá 'derrocarlo' —se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza—. Por ahora no entenderás esto hasta que _sientas_ —le vio de reojo—. En todo caso, como es previsible, hubo varios que incumplieron la regla de no matar humanos. Aquellos fueron torturados hasta la muerte.

— Quizás prefiero la muerte antes de una vida inmortal — ¿Cuál era el punto de vivir para siempre, sin ningún motivo? —Hasta hace poco, cuando creía que era un humano, pensaba que era agonizante tener que vivir hasta los 40 años —, y ahora que la cifra aumentaba unos cuantos cientos de miles de eternos años, parecía que le estuvieran gritando "¡Suicídate, suicídate!"

— No es tan malo como parece —opinó dejándose caer en la tierra, de espalda—. Los sentidos cambian. La forma de percibir los olores o sonido es un festín. A pesar de los siglos, no deja de maravillarme el atardecer, ni este cielo —apuntó hacia las estrellas—. Ver como una especie evoluciona como lo han hecho los humanos es interesante. Aunque te reconoceré que el que haya inventado los computadores ha sido un retroceso. Están desperdiciando gran parte de tiempo y cerebro frente a una pantalla...

Alzó las cejas ante el comentario—. Los computadores son las máquinas que nos permiten acceder más rápido a la información, mantener la comunicación y las conexiones a nivel mundial —. Pero bueno, no venía al caso. Se acomodó mejor y apoyó sus manos en el suelo, usándolas como soporte a medida se inclinaba para poder levantar la cabeza y observar el cielo— ¿Cómo te llamas? —soltó de pronto.

El rubio ignoró el comentario Pro-tecnológico del chico y sonrió ante la clara apertura que Sasuke exhibía ahora para con él.

— Me llamo Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

— _¿Naruto?_ —pensó—. Que nombre tan ridículo —pausa. ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta?

— Gracias —masculló con molestia mal disimulada—. Pero ten en cuenta de que en mi tiempo como humano mis padres no pensaban lo mismo que tú.

— Hn... Claro —.Sonrió socarronamente con la mirada puesta en el cielo—. Asumo que los Primeros te han ordenado mantenerme vigilado, ¿no?

— No —respondió destensando las cejas—. Esto es cosa mía; aunque debo de averiguar quien te convirtió. Es una cosa de moral, por así decirlo.

— Claro, otra amenaza no estaba en sus planes vampíricos —. Comentó con ironía—. Bueno, no atacaré a nadie, así que no sientas la obligación de quedarte 'cuidándome' —. Chasqueó la lengua.

— No me malentiendas, Sasuke —le sonrió—. No te veo como una amenaza para los humanos, es sólo que es menester del maestro velar por su iniciado. Enseñarle todo lo necesario y después dejarle hacer y seguir su propio camino. Sé que te resulto molesto —, se sentó y sus ojos azules se tornaron opacos al fijarse en su persona— no obstante he de, al menos, informarte de lo que somos y nuestra reglas. Te prometo que te libraré de mi presencia en cuanto pueda.

Alzó las cejas ante darse cuenta de un detalle—. Estoy seguro de no haber mencionado mi nombre antes.

— No, no lo has hecho —rió por lo bajo. Ah, claro, había olvidado contarle _eso_ .

Rodó los ojos con impaciencia—. ¿Hay algo que debas decirme?

— Muy intuitivo de tu parte —acotó sonriente—. Digamos que el 'talento' que tenías de humano se magnifica una vez que eres iniciado. Esto no es automático, pasa un tiempo antes de que se manifieste. En mi otra vida me era fácil interpretar gestos o miradas y era capaz de trazar un bosquejo de lo que la persona pensaba... —y con una enigmática sonrisa le observó fijamente—. Imagino que captaste la idea.

— Acosador a tiempo completo —su voz sonaba ruda y molesta—. No te quiero husmeando en mi mente —afiló la mirada, encontrando con muy poca gracia tener junto a ti a alguien que tenía completo acceso a tus pensamientos.

Soltó una risa y se llevó solemnemente una mano al corazón.

— Prometo que me haré el sordo cuando tus pensamientos me griten a toda voz —inclinó la cabeza y de la nada se puso de pie—. Cambiando de tema, —estiró los brazos en un gesto mecánico— ¿te apetece dar un paseo?

Rodó los ojos—. Claro, ¿porqué no? —Respondió de mala gana, intentando idear un plan mental para bloquear sus pensamientos, claro, sonaba ridículo e improbable, pero vamos, estaba desesperado, necesitaba su privacidad—. Tch... —se puso de pie con pesadez. Necesitaba estirar las piernas.

— Cierto —dijo viéndole—. Es la primera vez que te 'alimentas' como uno de nosotros, te sugiero que te lo tomes con calma. Tu cuerpo aún no se acostumbra a la sangre que has bebido, pero descuida —le animó— podemos ir a paso de humano, total ya me acostumbre a actuar como uno.

Poniendo sus manos en los respectivos bolsillos, pasó de largo del rubio y empezó a caminar, asumiendo que el otro le seguiría— Que molestia —.La ropa del hospital se le hacía realmente incomoda, y tuvo la decencia de mancharla con sangre.

— Si quieres podemos cambiarla, si gustas —le ofreció una vez le alcanzó, cosa casi instantánea—. Así como estás pareces asesino sacado de Freddy v/s Jason —bromeó con la intención de sacarle una sonrisa... cosa que no ocurrió, para su desgracia. _Vaya chico que es, me pregunto si alguna vez se ha reído mientras era humano_ —pensó sin exteriorizar su desvelo en el rostro— _podría preguntarle sobre su pasado pero dudo que me responda, al menos no de buena gana. _

— Deja de leer mi mente —refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero tenía que admitirlo... —. Necesito cambiarme —comentó respondiendo a su ofrecimiento, totalmente ajeno a las curiosidades del otro.

— Perdona, un mal hábito mío —se culpó al ver el ceño fruncido en su pálido y hay que decir, agraciado rostro—. Si te sientes _capaz_ de correr, podemos regresar a New York en cuestión de segundos pero no olvides caminar como humano una vez estemos allí —sonrió— ¿Estás de acuerdo?

¿Volver a New York? ¿¡En que momento habían salido! Ah, claro, ya recordaba. Miró sus pies con desconfianza. ¿De verdad el podía ir así de rápido? Sonaba tan irreal, pero no resistía la tentación a intentarlo. Asintió con la cabeza aceptando la sugerencia

— Bien, sígueme entonces —y con una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa echó carrera desapareciendo entre el polvo.

Al pestañear vio que el rubio ya no estaba frente a él. ¿Se había ido? ¿Hacia dónde? ¿Cómo segui-? Antes de terminar su pregunta mental, ya se encontraba siguiendo al rubio guiándose por sus _instintos_ en una carrera a la par.

— Tch, dobe —aceleró el paso casi sin quererlo, al haber sido picado por las palabras del otro. Ciertamente toda la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo le hacía sentir muy bien.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado? —dijo con una mueca. La verdad, tenía excelente oído, pero meramente quería asegurarse de que lo que pensaba y decía era cohesivo.

— Mh... —desvió su rostro hacia al rubio y formó una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios—. _Do-be..._ —estaba seguro que en todo momento le leía el pensamiento.

Naruto se detuvo abruptamente y empuño la diestra.

— ¿Qué has dicho Teme? —exclamó acercándosele notablemente molesto— ¿Por qué rayos me dices eso? —y con la paciencia cayendo en picada. Solía ser muy amable y calmo pero una vez que le picaban olvidaba completamente esa parte pacífica de su 'ser' o mejor dicho existencia.

Sasuke se detuvo también, levantando una gran nube de humo a sus pies, encarando al rubio, la sonrisa sarcástica nunca dejando sus labios. Vaya, parecía que si podía molestar al otro después de todo.

— ¿Perdiendo los estribos tan rápido?

El Uzumaki contuvo un gruñido a medias. Cierto, él era un vampiro con 256 años a su favor, un neófito arrogante no iba a incomodarle ni mucho menos a sacarle de sus casillas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Para cuando le enfocó su tez lucía serena otra vez.

— Ya quisieras -respondió sin malicia—. Sin embargo, si quieres conseguir ropa será mejor que continuemos —y entonces se le ocurrió una inocente y entretenida venganza—. Ya que estás redescubriendo tus sentidos te propongo lo siguiente —del bolsillo de su Jean sacó algo parecido a un lapicero, aunque era demasiado grande para ser uno—. Sé que sabes que es esto —se aproximó al Uchiha y este pudo notar que era un mp3 player—. Lo encontré entre los escombros del atentado, y me llevé una grata sorpresa al comprobar que está en buen estado, pero bueno —exhibió sus blancos dientes— ese no es el punto. Ya que esto estaba en New York tiene impregnado el olor de asfalto y demases de las Torres Gemelas, de modo que —su sonrisa se ensanchó— ¿Qué te parece si echamos una carrera y vemos quién llega primero?

— ... —Se quedó mirando el objeto y el olor proveniente de éste se impregno rápidamente en su cerebro. De un modo fugaz miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente, lleno de imágenes, olores, ruidos, con tal sencilla muestra de olor. Arrugó el entrecejo y miró al rubio realmente molesto. Con cierto rencor en los ojos—. De acuerdo.

— ¿Qué esperamos entonces? Comencemos —antes de terminar la frase se echó a correr a toda velocidad— y recuerda actuar como un ser ordinario después —bisbisó seguro de que el otro le escucharía aún cuando le hubiese dejado atrás. _Si llega a perderse me sentiré algo culpable... poco_ , pensó mientras el escenario cambiaba fugazmente a su paso, _está bien, me sentiré terriblemente culpable pero si llega a ser el caso trataré ser amable pese a todo e iré en su busca._

— Tch —. En un impulso rápido ya se encontraba corriendo tras el rubio, a una velocidad que para él mismo era sorprendente pero sin embargo no divisaba al otro. Se guiaba por el ruido de las pisadas del Uzumaki, intentando no distraerse con todo lo demás. Le enfadó el solo recuerdo del modo prepotente de hablar del contrario, y eso le hizo acelerar en un impulso hasta que pudo divisar unos cuantos mechones rubios unos metros frente a él.

— No seas tramposo Uchiha —soltó con retintín al oírle pisarle los talones—. La idea es que uses esa pequeña y linda naricita tuya, no que me sigas —y con intención de mosquearle, aceleró aún más el paso.

Sintió vergüenza ante el comentario tan inapropiado e inútil sobre su nariz. Para él, el juego había cambiado. Ya no era quien llegaba antes, para él era atrapar el rubio antes de pisar la meta. Afirmó que el rubio ya habría leído su mente, dio una pisada fuerte para acelerar en la misma proporción que él, con el otro aun sacándole un par de metros de delantera.

_Rayos_ , maldijo interiormente, _creo que lo he molestado más de lo necesario. Como sea, soy más veloz que él y no hay forma de que me atrape sin que yo de la pelea... _ , sacudió la cabeza, _creo que terminaré sintiéndome más culpable de lo que pensaba..._

Corrió, corrió como no había corrido antes. Se sentía bien, energético, irrefrenable, el viento en su cara y la sensación de estar en un desafío al mismo tiempo sencillamente era demasiado para él. Aceleró, y estiró el brazo por instinto cuando el Uzumaki entró en a una distancia dentro de su rango.

_Mierda_ , maldijo nuevamente al ver su mano a punto de tocarle, _tendré que ponerme serio. _

Empezó a ir en zig-zag acelerando en las curvas y desacelerando en la partes rectas, como tentándole y una vez que vio la rabia en la mente de Sasuke dio un brinco desapareciendo por milésimas de segundo y emergió de la nada a sus espaldas, dándole un sutil golpecito en el hombro.

— ¿Me buscabas? —preguntó con puya en la voz.

— Ah... —Se sobresaltó un poco y se volteó para ver de mala gana al otro. Se había agotado bastante, respiraba agitadamente y sus mejillas (dentro del rango posible, claro está) se veían un poco, apenas menos pálidas que el rostro de su piel—. _Demonios _—. Lo miró con reproche, su mirada siendo más infantil de lo que el mismo pretendía—. Presumido —.Finalizó al haberse visto derrotado.

— No seas _tan_ orgulloso, admite que te divertiste al perseguirme —ladeó la cabeza en un gesto algo simpático, con expresión curiosa—. Además, si te das cuenta, estamos en los límites de New York. ¿A que es genial poder correr así de rápido?

— Lo es —. Se removió el cabello de la frente hacia atrás, pero este molestosamente volvía a su lugar. Solía hacer eso cuando estaba 'nervioso'. ¡Aunque también le afectaba el cansancio! — La próxima vez, te atraparé —. Empezó a caminar para adentrarse en la ciudad. Ropa, ropa, ropa. Necesitaba ropa.

— Sí, sí, lo que digas enojoncito —soltó una risita—. Oh, está por amanecer —señaló emocionado—. Será mejor que nos apresuremos, no queremos perdernos aquél espectáculo, ¿verdad?

¡¿Eno-enojoncito? Luchó por evitar un tic. ¿Que clase de...? Luchó por calmarse e ignorar otro de los tantos idióticos comentarios del otro—. Es un amanecer común y corriente —comentó con apatía.

— Te equivocas, gruñoncito —casi no aguanta las ganas de largarse a reír a carcajada limpia al verle fruncir el ceño y empuñar las manos—. _Venganza, qué deliciosa eres a veces_ —canturreó en su fuero interno—. Ya nada es como lo percibías antes, Sasuke, y créeme que ver el amanecer es algo simplemente... sublime —dijo con voz dulce y la vista fija en el cielo que iba aclarándose—. Vamos —dijo luego, volviendo a concentrarse en él—. No queremos despertar a los humanos —le guiñó y empezó a trotar, ¡estaba siendo considerado con el enojoncito!

— _Este sujeto... es realmente extraño_ —pensó sin mucha molestia realmente. En su vida humana nadie se había tomado tantos atrevimientos con él, entonces el sentimiento era nuevo. Claro, las ganas de darle un puñetazo limpio en la cara no se le quitaban pero... — ¿Donde vamos? —preguntó cuando se reunió con el en el trote.

— Te llevaré a mi tienda personal —rió por lo bajo—. No, la verdad es una tienda que quedó en quiebra unos meses antes del atentado. Los dueños eran un matrimonio de ancianos muy amables y debido a que una hija suya que vive en Inglaterra tuvo inconvenientes —por segundos su rostro se entristeció— se fueron inmediatamente del país dejando todo atrás. Creo que es un desperdicio dejar la ropa ahí, empolvándose... —sus ojos parecía perder vida—. En fin, sé que a ellos no les importará que tomemos algunas prendas —terminó de explicar con una sonrisa floja.

— Mh... —se sintió realmente incómodo con la historia y con el cambio de actitud tan repentino del otro. Se limitó a seguirle en silencio hasta que se encontraban frente a dichosa y polvorienta tienda.

* * *

**Notas:**_ ¿Reviews? _

_Cualquier fallita, mis disculpas. Con la emoción me apresuré en subir este capítulo._

_¡Hasta la próxima entrega!_

**Lumina Mithrandir.**


	2. Fruto de ansiedad, reconocimiento y…

**Notas: **_Saludos. Hoy quiero marcar una fecha especial y por ello decidí actualizar: El Bicentenario de mi Chile. Pese a que no pedí nacer en este país, es parte de mí y no puedo imaginarme en otro sitio más que este._

_Agradezco un montón el apoyo que le han otorgado a esta historia; agradezco a Syn por haberme autorizado a publicar, por ser un Sasuke excelente y por sobretodo ser una buena amiga._

_No se hable más. A leer._

_**P.D.**__ Recuerden de escuchar la canción __**Marching Bands of Manhattan**__ de __**Death Cab for Cutie**__, ya que es el "theme" de este fic._

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. No se busca lucrar con esta historia. Sólo deseo saciar mi obsesión por los vampiros (sonrisas).

* * *

**Marching Bands of Manhattan.**

**Capítulo 02:**_ Fruto de ansiedad, reconocimiento y…_

Una vez frente a las puertas de la tiendita con carteles de neón rotos, Naruto volvió el rostro serio. De un suave jalón el candado que ofrecía seguridad cayó de un sordo _toc_ y éste sin problemas abrió la plana de barrotes. Luego giró de la manilla de aluminio y dio un empujoncito y ésta se rindió con un leve chirrido.

— Ya está —anunció con ánimos renovados, aunque sin recuperar el brillo en sus ojos—. Adelante, elige lo que te parezca. Yo te esperaré aquí.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza agradeciéndole en silencio. No estaba seguro de que agradecía, había sumado tantas cosas ya. Entró al polvoriento lugar y se quedó dentro observando el amueblado. Reaccionó luego de unos minutos y fue en busca de algo para vestir. Tardó más o menos veinte minutos en encontrar algo adecuado, sutil y cómodo. Dejó la ropa del hospital correctamente doblada y dentro de un cajón. Miró con nostalgia la tienda y se fijó en una foto con el vidrio roto sobre un estante—. _Gracias_ —musitó, luego salió a encontrarse con el rubio; su atuendo era completamente negro, pantalones no muy holgados ni muy ajustados, y una camisa desabotonada arriba con las mangas remangadas hasta el codo. Zapatos obviamente también negros— Hn.

— Te ves bien —concluyó el rubio luego de evaluarle por unos segundos. El negro creaba un exquisito contraste con su pálida piel— ¿Todavía te sientes cansado? —preguntó con interés.

— No —ajeno a los pensamientos del mayor, desvió la mirada con las manos fieles en los bolsillos—. _Un poco._

— Te creeré —dijo con una cuota de incredulidad. _Sabes que leo lo que piensas, tu cabeza es como si tuviera una radio pegada a mi oído_ , pensó aparentando—. En todo caso, creo que —viendo el cielo que anunciaba que el _a__manecer_ estaba muy próximo— si saltamos estará bien —habló con tono distraído—. Sasuke, sígueme —le pidió con voz firme dando un brinco de al menos unos diez metros hasta instalarse en el tejado de una farmacia vecina.

Rodó los ojos con molestia—. _Claro, saltaré diez metros ahora igual como lo he hecho toda la vida _—. No podía evitar 'pensar', aunque el rubio estuviera leyendo su mente. Dio un salto, pero no llegó ni a los siete metros—. Diablos —.Otro salto, ocho metros—. ... —. Otro salto, con mucha suerte su pie tocó el techo, y tras tambalearse un rato, logró estabilizarse—. Con un demonio...

— Te ayudaré —dijo el otro con una sonrisa limpia, nostálgica. _Esto me recuerda un poco a ella..._ , se abofeteó mentalmente, _¡Ya supéralo!_ , se recriminó mentalmente. Bajó cayendo grácilmente a tierra y le tendió la mano—. Si me das la mano te puedo impulsar lo suficiente... —dijo algo inseguro. Ya podía leer en su mente un '¿Qué rayos? ¡No!'.

— _¿Qué rayos? ¡No!_ —. Miró el techo y luego el suelo. Miro el techo y la mano del rubio. Miro el suelo y la mano del rubio—. Tch. Al diablo —. Su orgullo ya estaba lo bastante herido, maltratarlo más no haría ninguna diferencia. Sin mucha alegría o gusto, con algo de inseguridad bien oculta tomó la mano de Naruto, esperando que la humillación pasara rápido—. _Hm... Ambas manos están frías _—p ensó que debía ser por su nuevo estado 'vampírico'.

_Lo sabía_ , pensó el Uzumaki con una risita interior resignada, _creo que es más predecible de lo que estipulaba. No le diré nada para que no se sienta más humillado de lo que ya 'está'._ Y con ello, bajo ambas mano unidas y las levantó sin mayor esfuerzo, soltando al moreno y disparándolo a propulsión. Luego él mismo dio un salto y ascendió con él codo a codo.

— Trata de usar los brazos para dirigir la caída —dijo el ojiazul señalando el techo de la farmacia donde había aterrizado antes.

Dicho y hecho, antes de darse cuenta Sasuke ya se encontraba sobre el techo sano y salvo. Si no hubiese estado tan cansado podría haberlo hecho solo. Que tonto de su parte. Odiaba ser 'nuevo' en algo, pero se acostumbraría e iría pillando la técnica, como lo había hecho en toda su vida—. ¿He de asumir que nos vamos a quedar viendo el 'amanecer'? —acentuó la última palabra con falsa admiración, en un gesto de burla pero no sonando ofensivo.

Naruto ignoró la pregunta y se sentó en el borde del tejado con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio. Al ver que su compañero no se le unía, le observó con desconcierto y luego le sonrió.

— No te arrepentirás —palmoteó un lugar a su lado—. Ya va a empezar —anunció fijando los ojos absorto en el cielo, como si estuviese viendo una película.

El moreno gruñó como siempre pero terminó de todos modos sentándose junto al Uzumaki, abrazando sus rodillas y usando éstas como apoyo para su rostro.

— Como sea.

— Aprecia el momento, gruñoncito —aconsejó en un suspiro y luego sus labios formaron una brillante y hermosa sonrisa, cargada de adoración. Era algo que apreciaba, algo que fielmente esperaba noche tras noche en estos 256 largos y tediosos años de existencia. Entrecerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo los primeros y débiles rayos de sol rozar su barbilla. Exhaló extasiado—. Ah, cómo amo esto. El calor, la luz... —murmuró cerrando los ojos. El viento meció sus hebras doradas y él suspiro, cómodo y grato. De un brinco se puso de pie manteniendo los párpados cerrados y estiró ambas manos, sus ropas iniciaron un vaivén rítmico y grácil y la sonrisa de esos labios honestos y transparentes se ensanchó—. El señor Targot nunca me creyó cuando le dije que la economía no volvía la magia rentable... —suspiró. Se volteo y le sonrió a Sasuke tendiéndole una mano—. ¿Quieres volar?

Miró al rubio como si fuera el ser más lunático del mundo. Aunque realmente, de uno u otro modo tanta palabra había logrado llegar a penas un poco a su interior. Seguía sin encontrar la 'magia' del lugar, pero ver como otra persona podía verlo con tanta expectación y admiración le hizo sentirse medio descolocado. El nunca se había sentido así por nada. Miró al rubio con su amplia y sincera sonrisa, luego a su mano. No le gustaba sentir inseguridad, no le gustaba no saber a que se estaba enfrentando, Suspiró con pesadez, estaba pensando demasiado—. Seguro —. Tomó la mano del rubio y la uso instintivamente como apoyo para ponerse de pie.

— Descuida, no nos hará daño —le confortó antes de jalarlo un poco hacia el borde de la azotea y con una última mirada intensa, se dejó caer arrastrando al moreno consigo. Extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos concentrado en sentir el aire alborotándole las ropas y el cabello, la mano suave e igualmente fría de Sasuke, el calor que poco a poco ganaba fuerza cosquilleándole la piel. Todo tan condenadamente placentero, un deleite, adictivo.

En un arrebato su mano se ciñó más fuerte a la de Naruto; con los brazos extendidos y los ojos bien abiertos, la velocidad de la caída le proporcionaba tantas sensaciones que no era capaz de describirlas a medida seguían cayendo. Sintió un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo a medida se acercaban al suelo, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía bien, se sentía completo y libre.

— ¿Puedes sentir esa libertad que viene impregnada en el aire? —. Preguntó el Uzumaki sin verle. Después giró lentamente el rostro y sus ojos se abrieron, viéndole como si nunca antes le hubiese visto—. Esta es la _magia_, Sasuke. Es algo muy valioso que se esconde de que quienes no saben estimar lo más pequeño o simple de este mundo, de ese modo sólo los que merecen hallarla la sentirán —bajó sus ojos viendo que pronto aterrizarían—. Ahora, impúlsate hacia atrás y junta los pies para el descenso final —aconsejó con una sonrisa.

Uchiha, un poco afectado por tanta emoción junta, tuvo un aterrizaje que fue más tembloroso de lo que tenía planeado, pero se manejó para no caer de bruces al suelo. No respondió al rubio, sentía como la adrenalina aún corría por sus venas y como su respiración se mostraba un poco, apenas más agitada de lo normal. Se tomó un minuto para poder concentrarse y volver a la realidad. Definitivamente tenía que v _olar_ de nuevo—. Ah... —intentó decir algo pero fue lo único que salió.

— Vaya, veo que lo disfrutaste mucho —observó con retintín—. Estás incluso menos comunicativo que lo usual —hizo una mueca graciosa al ver la poca recepción de sus palabras—. Tómatelo con calma, algo me dice que está no será la última vez que _vueles_ —señaló con una pizca de ironía— y con la eternidad por delante, pues tiempo no te va a faltar —rió. Inspeccionó a sus alrededores. Todo silencioso y calmo, por lo que supuso aún era temprano, se aventuro a pensar que deberían de ser cerca de las seis treinta de la mañana por la posición del sol. Volvió a fijarse en su ahora compañero—. ¿Te apetece caminar? Aún tenemos tiempo antes de que los humanos inicien el jaleo...

— Caminar... —Ja, ¿caminar? Quién quiere caminar cuando pueden hacer... Bueno, eso, caer sin razón aparente desde un lugar muy alto—. Caminar, sí, suena bien —. Mejor empezaba a pensar con claridad rápido. Su mente volvía de a poco a él, y empezaba a distinguir los objetos a su alrededor. Se fijó en su mano todavía entrelazada con la del rubio, y la soltó en un movimiento sutil, sin hacer ningún comentario respecto a eso.

Naruto arqueó una ceja confundido, ¿le molestaba que le tocasen? Oh bueno, antes había mostrado cuán reacio estaba al tacto, pero el rubio vampiro no dimensionó en qué grado lo era. Sonrió internamente; este neófito no dejaba de sorprenderle. Tal vez los siglos de soledad le estaban pasando la cuenta y estaba exagerando su apreciación de Sasuke... En fin, lo mejor sería moverse, de modo que le regaló una suave sonrisa y en silencio le invitó a seguirle.

Sasuke sintió que estaba dependiendo mucho del rubio, pero aún así le siguió. Encajó sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó junto a él— ¿Vamos a algún lado en especial? —. De pronto sintió que su garganta estaba seca y rasposa por haber estado sin hablar durante tanto tiempo. Tosió un poco a propósito a ver si se pasaba la molesta sensación.

— Ummm... —. Se detuvo a verle—. Parece que tienes sed de nuevo. Había olvidado que los neófitos son más vulnerables —distraídamente se rascó la mejilla—. Bien, entonces vamos de caza —ofreció con voz neutra una vez un ardor se asentó en la boca del estómago. Al parecer Sasuke no era el único que estaba sediento. Naruto parpadeó por unos instantes consciente de que pronto sus ojos le delatarían, por lo que no esperó respuesta y se echó a correr confiado de que el moreno le alcanzaría.

Ah, se dijo el pelinegro, entonces eso era porque le raspaba la garganta. Siguió al rubio; esto de correr se le estaba haciendo más fácil de lo que pensó que sería—. _Ahora tendremos que hacer todo el viaje de vuelta por un animalejo estúpido que le dejará mal sabor en la boca _—. Pensó agriamente, mientras disfrutaba de la velocidad.

El Uzumaki prefirió omitir comentario alguno sobre lo que escuchó de la cabeza de Sasuke. Admitía que la sangre animal no era exquisita, pero ya se había habituado al sabor y ahora podía decir abiertamente que le gustaba. Entendía la curiosidad demandante que tenía el nuevo, pero también se reafirmó la autoimpuesta misión de no dejarle probar sangre humana. No sólo porque castigarían al Uchiha, sino porque... de algún modo quería _instruirlo_ de la mejor manera. En tanto andaba, recordó que en Cantabria se hallaba una población de osos. El oso era una presa grata de atrapar, puesto que se resistía más y tornaba el acto de cazar más entretenido. _Tal vez_ , pensó, _si le llevo allí su opinión de la sangre animal cambie_ . Bien, decidido. Lo intentaría—. ¿Conoces Cantabria, Sasuke?

— Algo —. Respondió concisamente, pero obviamente dando a entender que no entendía el motivo de la pregunta—. ¿Qué pasa con Cantabria? —desvío rápido hacia la izquierda. Con un demonio, casi se daba contra un árbol. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad aún.

— Creo que te gustará ir allá —vaciló por instantes—. Bueno, espero que sí —dijo y arrugó los labios en un gesto algo infantil, todavía dubitativo mientras se hacía un mapa mental para llegar más rápido ya que, lo más probable, era que Sasuke no pudiese aguantar un largo trayecto—. No sólo hay que beber de venados, hay otros animales... más _sabrosos_ —sonrió traviesamente con ojos ya rojos.

El neófito parpadeó un par de veces a ver si su mente ya estaba empezando a funcionar mal. Pero no, la coloración en los ojos del rubio seguía ahí—. ¿Estás bien? —. Esperó un poco a ver si el color se quitaba, pero... Podría jurar que los ojos de Naruto eran de un gran y profundo azul cielo y no de un rojo carmesí.

— ¿Lo dices por mis ojos? —preguntó con fingida inocencia mientras su sonrisa se tornaba más maliciosa.

El novato afiló la mirada. Oh, ¿con que una segunda faceta de Naruto? —. No, lo digo por la segunda cabeza que crece junto a tu oreja —respondió en tono amargo y sarcástico.

— Buen intento —rió falsamente—. Pero no, esto es un indicio de sed y créeme que tus ojos eran más amenazantes cuando te encontré sediento —se masajeó el puente de la nariz para dilatar la llegada de los instintos. _Mierda_ , masculló internamente, _como pasé días buscándolo deje de alimentarme... ¡¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Llevo más de una semana sin una gota de sangre_ , sacudió la cabeza, _debemos apresurarnos._

Frunció el ceño cuando notó que el otro había acelerado el paso. No le quedó de otra que seguirle unos pasos por detrás—. _ Así que hasta él puede perder la compostura. Interesante _—. Sonrió con prepotencia para sí mismo, sorprendido de como las cosas habían cambiado en cuestión de minutos.

Naruto quiso gritarle que no estaba alterado, pero a tiempo realizó que era mentira. Lo estaba. Sus manos entraron en tensión y unas ganas casi irrefrenables de romper todo a su paso confirmaron su estado: faltaba poco para perder el juicio. Si no se alimentaba ya, Sasuke podría sufrir ciertas consecuencias. Exhaló pesadamente por inercia, puesto que no necesitaba respirar para seguir moviéndose, tratando de normalizarse, pero de poco le valió ya que el olor característico de un oso jugueteaba sin compasión en la punta su nariz, burlándose. Comenzó a trepar olvidando por momentos que no estaba solo y apenas divisó movimiento se lanzó al ataque confinando al suelo al inmenso animal. No espero y dejó que los instintos le dominasen. Sintió la adrenalina correr furiosamente por su organismo cuando la bestia le golpeó haciendo de su camisa un par de hilos. Sus ojos enfebrecidos relampaguearon de gusto y sin demora le obsequió un arañazo al oso que le derribó estrepitosamente. Le estranguló hasta que dejó de moverse y soltando un gruñido que hizo temblar los árboles de su alrededor le mordió.

Sasuke estaba perplejo. Se había quedado de pie observando a una distancia decente todo el acto. Su cara estaba seria y no mostraba sentimiento alguno, pero la verdad estaba consternado y un poco 'preocupado' por lo que acababa de ver. Era una faceta del rubio sediento, descontrolado, que no estaba seguro si quería volver a ver. Miró al animal tirado y sintió un escalofrío de incomodidad recorrerle la espina dorsal—. Demonios —maldijo sin saber realmente el porqué. Se sentía extraño.

Para cuando Naruto secó al animal, sus ojos regresaron al azul de siempre. Se levantó con parsimonia y girando un poco el rostro, consciente nuevamente que no estaba solo, miró a Sasuke mientras se quitaba un hilito de sangre de la comisura de los labios con el dorso de su mano derecha.

— Lamento la mala escena de película gore barata, pero es que llevaba más tiempo de abstinencia de lo que puedo soportar —bajó la vista hacia su destrozada camisa—. Cielos, me gustaba tanto... —se lamentó con una mueca mientras sacaba los restos que quedaron en su cuerpo, exponiendo completamente su torso que por supuesto, estaba libre de cualquier rasguño—. Como sea, es tu turno.

El neófito miró el torso del rubio, perfectamente intacto.

— _Que extraño_ —pensó— ¿Mi turno? —Observó a su alrededor, notando como no veía nada pero su olfato empezaba a reaccionar. Como sea, la escena que empeñó el rubio le quitaron las ganas de alimentarse de algún oso—. _A decir verdad, he sentido lástima por el animal _ —pensó sintiéndose realmente estúpido y vulnerable. Así que camino unos tres pasos hasta 'desaparecer' por la velocidad que había retomado. Había salido del rango de visión del rubio, encontrando un venado y noqueándolo tan rápido que parecía broma. Le costó algo de trabajo saber donde enterrar los colmillos, pero en cosa de minutos el animal yacía totalmente deshecho—- _Agh. Qué asco _—. Volvió con lentitud y pesadez junto al otro. No quería ver la burla en su cara por no haber querido matar a un oso.

Naruto contuvo una risita por pura consideración. Prefirió no emitir comentario alguno y sin más empezó a caminar a paso humano en dirección al río. _Es más blando de lo que su orgullo le permite confesar_ , se dijo, _cosa que le hace aún más interesante. Creo que difícilmente me aburriré con él_ . Una vez llegó a la orilla del río, se quitó el calzado y tocó el agua fría con la punta de los pies. Emitió un sonido que encerraba confort y procedió a sumergirse completo. _Le daré su espacio, tampoco quiero herir su orgullo... bueno, no más allá de lo indispensable_ , se sonrió ante el pensamiento y hundió la cabeza en el agua.

El Uchiha se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol gigante, apoyando su espalda en el tronco y descansando plácidamente mientras observaba al rubio sin ninguna razón en especial. Simplemente le causaba curiosidad, y aunque quisiera ocultarlo, el muy canalla leería su mente después de todo. Y ahora que pensaba sobre ello de nuevo... ¿Qué clase de 'poder' tendría él mismo? Con su nueva... vida vampírica y todo eso. No estaba muy seguro en que 'destacaba' más que el resto cuando era humano. Siempre fue bueno escondiendo sus emociones, para ser antisocial y para criticar a la gente. Fuera de eso, no se le ocurría nada—. _Tch. Ojala eso fuera útil para que de algún modo pudiera bloquear mis pensamientos_ —se sintió infantilmente abatido por no saber cuál sería su 'habilidad especial'. Todos estos pensamientos le envolvieron sin quitar la vista del otro.

De súbito, Naruto salió del agua creando gran estrépito. Buscó a Sasuke con la mirada y cuando le halló le contempló con algo de reproche.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó con algo de aspereza.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante la interrogativa.

— Me he quedado aquí haciendo nada mientras te maldecía en mi mente.

— Muy gracioso —rebatió con expresión seria—. Hablo en serio, ¿qué hiciste? —volvió a inquirir caminado hacia él, dejando hilos de agua que escurrían de sus ropas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la repentina actitud.

— ¿Por qué mentiría sobre algo tan imbécil como eso? Si no me crees lee mi mente o algo —. Entonces la chispa se prendió. ¿Sería posible...?

— Ese es el punto —indicó el otro una vez estuvo frente al moreno—. Ya no oigo tus pensamientos...

Parpadeó confundido. ¿En serio? ¿Había funcionado? Tenía que ser una broma. Se puso de pie para quedar frente a frente con el rubio—. _Eres un idiota _—m antuvo la mirada fija en el rostro del rubio, pero su expresión no cambio en ningún momento—. Jeh... —. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa triunfal y prepotente se asomara en sus labios.

El rubio frunció el ceño visiblemente frustrado. ¡Por fin había encontrado una cabeza que procesase algo más que sexo, dinero u drogas y de pronto, paff, se había vuelto sordo mentalmente. ¿Sería cosa de su don? No tenía mucho sentido, nunca había escuchado que un don se esfumase a menos que... ¡Eso es! No es que él perdiera su don, la cuestión era que Sasuke había encontrado el suyo. _¡Bien por ti!_ , pensó son sarcasmo y decepción, _tendré que conformarme con volver a oír lo mismo de siempre..._

— Has de estar complacido —supuso con mirada neutra—. El psycho ya no te puede acosar, ¡qué alivio! —celebró con ironía. No entendía porque se sentía... tan molesto.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó algo contrariado con el comportamiento del rubio—. Claro que estoy aliviado de tener mis pensamientos de vuelta, cualquier persona... o lo que demonios seamos estaría feliz con eso —se cruzó de brazos—. _Aunque '¿bloquear pensamientos?' suena realmente tonto. De igual modo debo tener cuidado... quizás aún no sé manejarlo bien _—p ensó contrariado.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente. Al parecer, todavía tenía los instintos algo disparatados.

— Ninguno —ladeó el rostro con una disculpa implícita—. Estaba aburrido de escuchar siempre lo mismo y tu cabeza, era con creces, más... _novedosa_ —confesó con cejas contraídas de pura vergüenza—. Creo que... no quería volver a escuchar lo mismo de siempre, lo siento.

El aludido se sintió apenas, mínimamente, conmovido por la explicación del rubio.

— Tch... —. Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose de pronto avergonzado y un poco vulnerable—. Usuratonkachi —murmuró por lo bajo aun con el ceño fruncido.

— Guarda silencio, teme —se defendió. En sus labios se formó una mueca de disgusto que realzó sus bigotes.

— ¿Nh? Pensé que querías _escucharme_ —comentó con burla y sarcasmo.

— Que ya no pueda oír tus pensamientos no significa que me haya quedado sordo, ¡aún puedo oírte incluso cuando murmuras porque tengo mejor oído que tú, neófito bastardo! —exclamó casi al borde de la paciencia.

— Sensible —rodó los ojos con molestia ante tanta palabrería inútil—. Estás molesto por no oírme y por oírme al mismo tiempo —su mirada se torno sería y colocó sus manos en cada bolsillo correspondiente—. Si te sientes tan irritado, simplemente vete, no estoy para escuchar tus gritos —resopló con molestia. Se sentía irritado también, y tenía muchas, muchas ganas de estar solo por un buen rato.

— No estoy gritando —masculló entre dientes—. Y sí, tienes razón, me iré porque tampoco estoy en condiciones de escucharte más —y antes de darle cabida a la duda, Naruto se esfumó envuelto en una capa de polvo y estrépito.

_¿Quién se cree que es? Un mínimo de respeto a su superior no le hace daño a nadie, pero claro... cuando se trata de este engreído y parco neófito, nada de esto cuenta_ , pensó dirigiéndose sin rumbo fijo, concentrado en despejar su mente.

"El parco y bastardo neófito", como cierto vampiro le bautizó cariñosamente, se sentó en el suelo nuevamente y se quedó así por horas. Era insensible al cambio climático y no tenía la tendencia de mantenerse en movimiento. Le gustaba la soledad, la disfrutaba y si quería quedarse quieto por mucho rato, eso haría. El rubio no cruzó por su mente más que un par de veces, siempre para maldecirlo en algún modo. Cuando su mente hizo click en la realidad, el día ya se estaba acabando y el cielo se tornaba extrañamente anaranjado. Le pareció extraño porque habían llegado bastante temprano, debieron haber pasado unas nueve o diez horas. _Si el tiempo pasa así de rápido la eternidad será más corta de lo que pensé._ ¿Sin moverse durante tantas horas? Con razón su cuerpo se sentía atrofiado al ponerse de pie. Miró el lago consecuentemente y empezó a quitarse la ropa para darse un buen baño

Naruto se detuvo sólo cuando se dio cuenta que había salido de los límites de España. Se dio cuenta que entre tantos accesos de rabia e instintos casi asesinos para Sasuke por su actitud para con él, ahora ya no recordaba mucho de la 'pelea'. De hecho, mientras observaba el amanecer sentado a lo indio como era su costumbre, descubrió que las ganas de Volar en su compañía le revolvieron los sentidos. Y es que tanto tiempo vagando por su cuenta, aspirando encontrar a alguien como él que no fuese un mero peón de Los Primeros, había sido casi recompensado cuando esa mañana sintió el aroma de Sasuke sacudiendo el aire de Lower Manhattan.

Ahora bien, pese a no guardarle rencor alguno al Uchiha se sentía en extremo inquieto al verse a sí mismo hablando en tono de 'aquí no ha pasado nada' sin antes cobrarle de un modo inocente el mal rato que le hizo pasar. Recordó la expresión del joven cuando iniciaron una carrera, su palpable molestia cuando le llamó 'enojoncito'.

— Bien —exhaló con energías renovadas—. Creo que es hora de regresar y ver al _Gruñoncito_ —y con una sonrisa se abocó a deshacer el camino hecho.

**OoO**

No se había bañado una vez, sino dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces. Salía, entraba, se secaba, se vestía, y por algún impulso que no podía controlar, el agua cristalina simplemente le llamaba de nuevo. Le volvía adicto el hecho de poder nadar tan hondo, tan profundo sin tener el miedo de que no respirar le mataría o de que la presión del agua pudiese oprimirle fatalmente. Simplemente lo disfrutaba. Llevó la cuenta. Diez veces fue en total el número en que no pudo controlarse. Frunció el ceño cuando se colocó el saco por última vez y se decidió a no sacárselo más, su cabello estilando y mojando nuevamente su ropa (que ya estaba bastante empolvada por tirarla en la tierra tantas veces). _No era tan frágil a mis impulsos antes._ Nuevamente se sentó, mirando al lago con reproche. Odiaba sentirse débil a algo, lamentablemente extrañaría el agua, y sabía que lo añoraría cuando decidiera irse. ¿Quizás por eso no se había movido de ese punto?

— Estúpido... —. Tomó aire mientras buscaba alguna palabra para definirlo—. Impulso —no halló otra mejor. Notó que el cielo había pasado por muchos tonos distintos y podía ver como amanecía. Encaró una ceja extrañado que el rubio no volviera. _Quizás ahora si se fue para siempre_ . Se puso de pie, mirando el agua e intentando ignorar el sentimiento de querer lanzarse de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Naruto corrió a toda velocidad sin esfuerzo puesto que la sangre de oso era la que más le reponía y por más tiempo, cabe señalar. En cuanto su olfato captó el olor de osos y otros animales, el aroma de Sasuke sobresalió como un letrero de neón en una oscurísima noche. Sonrió sintiéndose contento sin razón e imprimiéndole lentitud a sus pasos planeó la 'emboscada'. En vista de que su oído había captado el curso de un lago cerca de la esencia del neófito, el plan rodó por su cabeza como un cine mudo a color. Pronto vio, camuflado entre algunos arbustos, al nuevo con una clara tentativa de sumergirse en las aguas. Notó que ya estaba mojado, puesto que su rebelde cabello permanecía sumiso y ordenado en sus hombros. ¡Bingo! Aprovechó el milisegundo en que el Uchiha parpadeó y con cuidado se metió en el agua sin meter ruido alguno. Y entonces, cuando el corderito manso llevó sus pies a la orilla, Naruto agarró sus tobillos y le arrastró con él a lo profundo...

La víctima abrió la boca bajo el agua intentando dar un grito de asombro, pero solo burbujitas de oxigeno salieron. Miró hacia abajo a ver qué demonios le arrastraba, y sus ojos se asombraron al ver aquel par de ojos azules y la sonrisa socarrona y traviesa en su rostro; a pesar de patalear y luchar un poco, su fuerza era nada en comparación al vampiro mayor. Pero se olvido de eso un momento y se dejó arrastrar. No podía evitarlo, el agua emitía un poder realmente grande sobre él, le hacía sentir tan atrapado y libre al mismo tiempo. Supuso que el rubio se quedó perplejo cuando notó que ya no forcejeaba por librarse de él, el agarre en sus tobillos disminuyo, y utilizó esa oportunidad para liberarse de una patada leve y 'empujarlo' para así nadar rápidamente en otra dirección. Debía admitirlo, la cara de sorpresa en el otro era... medianamente divertida.

_Sasuke-teme_ , pensó mientras una euforia le comenzaba a consumir desde el centro de sus entrañas. Le persiguió con rostro sereno y divertido y cuando estuvo a su alcance le tomo de la muñeca izquierda y le jaló con tal fuerza, inconscientemente, que instantáneamente le hundió hasta perderse de su campo de visión. _Rayos_ , pensó alarmado, _me he excedido. Supongo... que he olvidado que es nuevo. En fin, se lo merece por idiota_ . El mismo no se creyó aquella excusa, incluso admitió de buena gana que se estaba mintiendo por lo que no se cuestionó cuando su cuerpo comenzó a nadar para ir por el pelinegro.

Cuando el novato se fue de espalda arrastrado por el agua, no sabía si molestarse con Naruto o pedir que lo hiciera otra vez, porque aquella sensación de rapidez y fuerza mezclada con vértigo inducido fue realmente... alucinante. Claro, cuando se dio en la espalda contra una roca gigante, salió de su ensimismamiento y el dolor quedó por ahí durante unos segundos, manteniéndose inmóvil. Sonrió sin darse cuenta cuando pudo divisar la figura del rubio nadando hacia él; meditó si después debería gritarle por eso o no. Cuando notó que estaba alcanzándole, empezó a nadar hacia arriba, imprimiéndole rapidez a sus propios movimientos. _Aunque nade más rápido me alcanzará igual, el bastardo..._ Pensó no del todo molesto.

El rubio arqueó una ceja en un claro gesto de confusión. Había asumido que al no medirse le había hecho daño, pero claramente el bastardo, esto, Sasuke estaba en perfectas condiciones. _Ah... eres un... _ , se permitió ofenderlo en la colmena de sus pensamientos sin sentir culpa, _me siento algo estúpido de haberme preocupado pero también me alivia que esté bien. Pero no por eso dejaré que se escape._ Así que fue velozmente a darle caza y cuando estuvo a milímetros de él le cogió de ambos antebrazos y le impulso hacia arriba cual proyectil que las agua se abrieron dándole el paso.

En un parpadeo, había salido disparado del agua elevándose bastantes metros arriba, con bastante fuerza, velocidad y dirección. El viento azotó su rostro con violencia, pero el roce fue una mera molestia, nada más. Se impresionó lo alto que había llegado, y su cuerpo se tambaleó de su posición perfecta cuando había empezado a bajar a toda velocidad. Cambió su postura a una en picada, golpeando las aguas con fuerza al abrirse paso nuevamente entre ellas, tomó de la muñeca al rubio mientras se sumergía rápidamente, hundiéndolo y evitando que éste saliera disparado con la cantidad de agua que levantó al colapsar.

Pese a que Naruto luchó por no hundirse con él, sonrió. Y es que se estaba divirtiendo tanto que pensó que no había modo conocido de expresarlo para ser comprendido, por eso fue que al final dejó de forcejear y se dejó ir mientras apretaba con más ahínco la mano del nuevo. Y, al ver su cara, se halló pensando que en ese segundo no necesitaba leer su mente para entender en qué senderos iban sus ideas.

Llegaron hasta tocar tierra. Naruto levantó la vista y descubrió los tonos azules entrelazados con los verdes calándole por completo. Se recostó en la tierra, y como no había soltado la mano de Sasuke bastó un pequeño jalón para que le dejase en la misma posición, a su lado. Con el índice de su mano libre, puesto que sabía que le estaría mirando desorientado, señaló las aguas y la luz, la profundidad y el misticismo que estaba sobre sus cabezas. Rió en silencio y ladeó la tez para observarle con calma, como diciéndole ' _Esto es único, algo insignificante pero tan valioso como volar_ '.

Uchiha parpadeó algo afectado, con los ojos serenos y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza hacia el mayor. Levantó la mirada para observar todas las coloraciones posibles, sintiendo como su interior se calentaba y se sentía conscientemente relajado, y extrañamente feliz. _Podría vivir aquí._ Pensó con la guardia baja. Se sentó lo mejor posible, sin poder evitar que el agua hiciera levitar un poco su relajado cuerpo. Miró al rubio de nuevo, olvidando sus manos entrelazadas. Notó que Naruto también estaba ensimismado, y por un momento pensó que le gustaría poder leer su mente. _Supongo que puedo soportarlo..._ Pensó no muy convencido sobre su relación con el rubio. Luego se dedicó a seguir mirando el paisaje a su alrededor.

De súbito, Naruto también se sentó y al poco rato quedó levitando a escasos centímetros del suelo. Contempló el rostro apacible de su compañero y sacudiendo un poco su mano obtuvo su atención. Ya que por el estar en el agua hablar no era opción, apuntó hacia arriba reiteradas veces como queriendo decir ' _¿Quieres que subir?_ '

Miró la superficie y sus ojos se tornaron algo nostálgicos. No quería subir. Miró al rubio y negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero soltó su mano con cuidado y miró hacia arriba de nuevo. Intentando dar a entender que él podía ir si así lo prefería.

Naruto asintió y nadó un poco hasta sentarse contra una roca, esperando y disfrutando con los ojos cerrados. Total, si Sasuke decidía partir, él lo sabría puesto que su presencia había pasado a volverse inolvidable e ineludible.

* * *

**Notas: **_Muy bien, es hora de un anuncio._

_¿Recuerdan que dije "Voy a avisar dónde se ubica __**Morder**__ en esta historia"? Pues, a continuación deberían releer __**Morder**__. Oh sí, luego de ir tomaditos de la mano bajo el agua, estos dos… Ya saben, sólo lean __**Morder**__ *guiño* Imaginen que Sasuke-sirenito sale del agua y que ocurre lo tiene que ocurrir (risa malvada).  
_

_Otro aviso. Es posible que ahora demore más en actualizar esta historia. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que quisiera resolver antes…_

_En fin. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Si les gusta la historia y desean que continúe avanzando, dejen un __review__; es la mayor satisfacción que uno puede sentir al escribir, es apoyo convertido en verso._

_Hasta la próxima._

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_


End file.
